A new class of antimicrobials based on dendrimer technology has been identified and shown to possess potent biocidal activity. Laboratory evaluation of these polycationic dendrimers has shown that they are more than 100 times more effective than a comparable amount of free quaternary ammonium compound at killing Esherichia coli. Potent activity against Staphylococcus aureus has also been demonstrated. These antimicrobial dendrimers have also been successfully immobilized on to linear polyurethanes. These non-leaching biocidal polymers demonstrated antibacterial activity, even though the degree of substitution was limited to approximately 3 weight percent. We propose to explore other methods to increase and optimize the level of incorporation of the dendrimer onto the polymer backbone. Following synthesis, materials will be tested for antimicrobial activity. It is expected that defining new techniques to covalently graft these compounds onto polymers will enhance the performance of these materials, and provide the basis for antimicrobial polymers and textiles for a wide range of applications, including medical devices (catheters, wound dressings, surgical drapes), antimicrobial air filters, and dental unit waterlines. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Successful completion of this proposed work will lead to the development of a new generation of non-leaching antibacterial polymers for use in medical devices and surgical equipment. These materials could potentially be used in a variety of medical applications, including wound dressings, catheters, surgical drapes and air filters, to reduce the incidence of nosocomial and device-related infection.